Quand ça veut pas...ça veut pas
by kojiboshi
Summary: Un Taito débile pour nous remonter le morale de l'élimination de la France au mondial.


Que dire que cette histoire sinon qu'elle a été écrite pour me faire oublier notre cuisante sortie de la coupe du monde. "On est dans l'avion! On est dans l'avion ! On est, on est, on est dans l'avion !" Comme ils chantaient à la radio en ce triste soir…C'est pas digne des champions du monde en titre, mais bon, en attendant voici certainement le Taito le plus idiot que vous n'ayez jamais lu. Enfin, j'espère pour vous !!!

Je n'ai aucun droit sur les persos de Digimon, et je m'excuse platement auprès de Yamato pour la torture à laquelle je le soumets. 

Carine^^

****

Quand ça veut pas…ça veut pas !!

C'était un jour important dans la vie d'Ishida Yamato, chanteur vedette et bassiste de talent des Teenage Wolves, son groupe de rock. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec son petit copain Yagami Taichi, star incontestée de l'équipe de football d'Odaiba. 

Ce n'était pas leur premier rendez-vous, mais cette fois ci, Yamato avait décidé qu'il en avait assez d'attendre que Taichi soit prêt à lui faire l'amour, et donc voulait profiter de la soirée pour le séduire et l'attirer dans son lit.

Tout devait être parfait, un petit repas mitonné avec amour, une musique de fond langoureuse et émoustillante, une chorégraphie de strip-tease d'enfer et un peu d'alcool si cela ne suffisait pas. Non, le plan était parfait, restait à le mettre en place. 

Matt avait prévu de se lever de bonne heure pour s'occuper de tout pour cela il avait réglé son réveil une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, 7 heures du matin lui paraissait être une bonne heure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après avoir été réveillé en sursaut par une chanson de Céline Dion anormalement forte, il tenta vainement d'activer la touche stop, renversant au passage sa lampe et se retrouvant dans le noir.

Il finit tout de même par y arriver ainsi qu'à se frayer un chemin vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les persiennes. C'est alors qu'il fit deux constatations épouvantables : le réglage du son de son radioréveil était cassé, d'où les hurlements de la 'diva' et une dépense prochaine pour le changer car on ne rigole pas avec la musique chez Yamato Ishida, et bien pire il n'était pas 7 heures mais 9 heures, il avait réglé l'heure dans le mauvais sens.

Enfin, ce n'est pas si peu qui pourrait anéantir l'optimisme et la bonne humeur du chanteur en ce jour qui promettait être mémorable. Yamato prit donc une grande inspiration, choisi soigneusement ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantonnant un des succès de Britney Spears…Mauvais présage aurait-il du penser !! 

L'eau de la douche était chaude contre sa peau nue, comme devaient l'être les mains de Taichi, et son gel douche ne lui faisait pas oublier d'imaginer l'odeur musquée que devait avoir sa peau. En même temps que son esprit vagabondait, les mains de Matt s'éparpillaient sur son corps procurant des vagues de plaisir qu'il espérait se renouveler dans la soirée.

Après avoir satisfait son insatiable appétit sexuel, Yamato attrapa une bouteille de shampooing et se lava les cheveux. C'est alors qu'il poussa un cri inhumain lorsque l'eau changea brutalement de température. Le ballon d'eau chaude était vide !! Comment allait-il pouvoir se rincer les cheveux, ils ne supporteraient certainement pas de l'eau froide, ni lui d'ailleurs…

Beaucoup de courage fut nécessaire au blond pour finir de prendre sa douche, sa seule pensée en ce moment était d'espérer que le ballon serait de nouveau plein d'ici la venue de Taichi. Enfin, la bonne humeur de Yamato était au point fixe, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer de quoi déjeuner et s'occuper des bons petits plats prévus pour Tai.

Il ouvrit le frigo, et vérifia ce qu'il avait acheté la veille, rien que du bon, du saumon, du…hein, où était donc passé le saumon fumé ?? Après avoir retourné le frigo dans tous les sens, ils découvrit le mot de son père placardé sur la porte grâce au magnet 'Vico le roi de la pomme de terre'.

__

'Yamato, j'ai pris le saumon pour agrémenter mon repas de ce midi. C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir pensé à moi. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ton Papa qui t'aime.' 

Non, son père avait emporté son entrée à la place de son habituel jambon beurre !!! Il était 10 heures du matin et les catastrophes commençaient à s'accumuler. Le jeune chanteur prit une grande inspiration, souffla un bon coup, et partit en quête du portefeuille familial pour remplacer ce qui avait été consommé par son cher papa.

Bien entendu, trouver un supermarché ouvert le dimanche matin avait été quelque peu difficile, sans parler d'en trouver un qui vendait du saumon fumé. Maudit père qui travaillait même le week-end, sans se soucier de la vie de son fils. Mais grâce à sa bonne étoile, Matt trouva finalement ce qu'il était parti chercher.

Ca allait aller maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toutes façons. Hélas si, ça pouvait être pire. Yamato était parti sans ses clés et était désormais enfermé à l'extérieur de son appartement. Au moment où il commençait à laisser échapper des larmes de dépit, il se souvint avoir laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Un étage ne lui faisait pas peur !!

Grave erreur. L'escalade de la gouttière pour atteindre le balcon se révéla plus périlleuse que prévue, et le blond se ramassa plus de chutes que de centimètres de progression le long du mur. C'est avec un beau bleu sur la mâchoire et plusieurs écorchures sur les genoux, coudes et mains qu'il réussit à atteindre la rambarde et à tomber lourdement sur le balcon. Il était chez lui.

Il était chez lui, mais dans quel état. Sa chemise en soie n'avait vraiment pas apprécier l'herbe fraîchement tondue, sans parler de son beau pantalon noir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer de vêtements. Mais une fois encore, merci Papa d'avoir pensé à lancer une lessive avec toutes ses fringues potables. Cette journée s'annonçait longue, et un peu désespérante. 

Il se retrouvait à attendre Taichi avec un vieux jean qui ne le mettait pas du tout en valeur et un T-shirt imprimé avec un lapin rose que sa mère avait trouvé 'tellement adorable' et qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il était vraiment loin d'être sexy dans cet accoutrement…

La préparation du dîner n'apporta pas plus de plaisir à Matt. Le four les avait lâchés l'avant veille et il avait oublié, du coup, il ne lui restait plus que le micro-onde pour préparer son rôti. Un désastre. C'était immangeable, même pour Taichi… 

Lorsque ce dernier frappa à la porte il fut accueilli par un Yamato en pleur, dans un T-shirt imprimé, avec pleins de bleus partout, les cheveux défaits car le sèche-cheveux avait fait un court-circuit pendant qu'il s'en servait avec un mauvais son de radioréveil qui hurlait dans la chambre, celui-ci étant définitivement cassé. 

"Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??"

"Je…Tai, je voulais que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui, mais c'est une catastrophe depuis ce matin !!! Tout tombe en panne, mon père n'arrange rien, et j'ai raté le repas !!!"

"Chut…C'est pas si grave que ça, on est ensemble. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai envie de toi avec ton petit lapin rose."

Les yeux de Matt s'illuminèrent, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, il lui restait son strip-tease et sa musique affriolante. Tai avait déjà envie de lui, nul doute qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pendant son exhibition. Il le conduisit donc dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Pendant que le brun se demandait ce qu'il se passait, Yamato alla mettre en place la cassette qu'il avait préparée. Il revint, le morceau qu'il attendait n'allait pas arriver tout de suite, il devait arriver au moment où il se trémousserait le plus. 

Langoureusement, devant un Taichi complètement captivé par ses mouvements de hanches. Il avait du mal à garder les mains sur le canapé tant il voulait les faire courir sur le corps ferme du blond. Matt continuait de se déhancher sur la musique. Le morceau s'arrêta, les choses sérieuses allaient commençaient. Il s'apprêta à faire glisser son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête quand les premières notes retentirent.

__

'C'est la danse des canards 

Qui dans le fond des mares,

Se remuent le bas des reins,

En faisant coin coin.'

Taichi éclata de rire pendant que Matt s'effondrait de honte au sol. 

"Je vais tuer Takeru" murmura-t-il. En effet ce dernier avait enregistré sur sa cassette préférée, et pas n'importe quelle chanson, 'La Danse des Canards' !!!!! Sa journée et sa soirée étaient foutus. Taichi venait de se cogner la tête en tombant du divan, puis s'était cogné le bas vente en roulant dans la table de salon, il aurait déjà de la chance s'il n'était pas trop abîmé.

Non, ce jour ne serait pas le jour qu'il avait tant attendu, car quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas.

Fin. 

P.-S. Je ne connais pas la 2ème phrase de la danse des canards, je m'en souviens plus, si vous la connaissez dites-le-moi, et je modifierais tout ça.


End file.
